


I’ll Be Good

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bi!PSI, F/F, Future, Legion - Freeform, Metahumans, Pan!Imra, Psimra, Saturn Girl - Freeform, SaturnPsi, Second Chances, Slow Burn, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, psiturn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: With Imra as the new Legion leader, some changes need to be made:She has one specific person in mind to be her first recruit.





	I’ll Be Good

Imra strutted down the stairs, following J’onn’s indications, the place she’d been looking for must’ve been there at the end of the corridor.

  
Strange sounds and hisses came from the first rooms: she rolled her eyes and stopped right in front of the last one, which looked particularly brighter than the others. A window, she remembered hearing that from Kara once they got back from their mission.

  
Imra showed a special DEO badge to the agent guarding the cell, he placed a card on a scanner and opened the glass door; the golden locks of the woman covered her view, she seemed to be reading a book - probably another idea from Kara - until she looked up.

“What are you doing here?”

  
“Well, good morning to you, too.” Imra raised an eyebrow.

  
“Please, don’t try to be sassy. It’s laughable.”

  
“I don’t see you laughing.”

  
“What are you doing here, again?”

  
“Why, can’t I visit a friend in her beautiful room?”

  
“We’re not friends.” Psi chuckled and moved a strand of hair from her face, before standing up from her chair.

  
“We almost died on the same mission, I’m pretty sure that makes us something.”

  
“We’re not anything. Now tell me what you really want.” Imra inhaled a deep breath and her voice dropped the annoyed tone. “I’m leaving in two days. I’m going back home in the 31st century.”

  
“I still don’t see the connection between that and myself, Matilda.”

  
“I want you to come with me.”

  
”Excuse me?” 

  
Her green eyes tried to understand if Psi was offended or angry, but she only seemed confused.

  
“I’ve been here for a short time, and the time I’ve spent with you was only a 0,01% of that. Probably even less. But I’ve learned a lot in these months, about myself, especially.”

The look of confusion didn’t seem to disappear from her eyes, actually it just grew.

“What I’ve learned from the Legion, from Mon-El and directly from Supergirl now, is that our lives are always on a crossroads, what we choose to do with our superpowers is up to us only. I know you’ve used yours to hurt people, to get money, to get just superficial things. Don’t you want to do something more meaningful with your life?”

  
Psi turned around, her back now facing Imra, she looked at something in the distance, she seemed to be reflecting over her words, her head elaborating all the things she said.

  
“Why? Why do you want me to leave everything to run away a thousand years in the future? I’m not made for that type of stuff.” Psi laughed bitterly, lowering her head.

  
“You are not a bad person. If it weren’t for you, both Livewire and Supergirl would’ve died, and we would’ve never found out about that little glimpse of humanity in Reign. And you think I haven’t noticed that? I know you still feel bad for Livewire’s death.”

  
She finally turned around: Imra was right, that mission changed her, something clicked inside of her heart. She was so close to being a good person, more than she would’ve wanted to admit, that it scared her. “I have been a villain for so long I don’t know how to be a hero.”

The brunette followed her sad gaze and continued to talk, seeing that Psi was at loss of words:

  
“I’m not asking you to be a hero. I’m giving you the opportunity of a fresh start, I’m asking you to follow your heart and be just… a good person.” Imra hinted a grin on her lips, “I have an idea, we spend one day, as normal, nice people and then you decide what to do.”

  
“Okay.” The quickness of her response surprised both of them, a shy smile grew on the blonde’s pink lips as well.

  
“There’s one, little problem though..”

  
“I thought we were being good people now, Matilda.”

  
“Supergirl and the rest of the team know I’m visiting you but.. they don’t know what I’m asking you.”

  
“What?” She gasped with amusement, “I didn’t know that you were a sneaky little kid.”

  
Imra acted like she was annoyed but, deep down she found the situation funny as well.

  
Psi started laughing, “So, what’s the plan?”

  
“Mmh.. Do you have any ideas?” She whispered, remembering that there still was a guard outside the glass door.

  
“Do you think the guard trusts you enough to leave us alone?”

  
“I can try.”

  
“You’re good with words.” A timid note suddenly appeared in Psi’s voice, something she’s never heard, she could only reply with a smile.

  
“Doesn’t that mean that I’ve convinced you to join me in the 31st century?”

  
“I still want my last 24 hours of freedom in this century.” She crossed her arms on her chest.

  
“That seems fair. Wait for a minute.”

Imra chatted with the guard, “She’s not really a friend of mine but she wanted me to watch a movie with her, we have a sort of pact. Can you leave us alone for tonight only?”

  
The man was surprisingly understanding and agreed, he’d seen her at the DEO and he had no reason not to trust her, she was in Supergirl’s team after all, right?

  
“I’ll see you tonight.” She winked at Psi, who smirked back.

The night arrived, Imra used her telekinetic powers to sneak the key card from the guard’s pocket and once he had left, she opened the door with a finger on her lips, shushing the other: Psi really tried to take her seriously, but that sort of “Charlie’s Angel” act was pretty hilarious, and really, really cute, in some unexplainable way.

  
It was past midnight, the few remaining agents were in the upper floors, she had been thankful that every floor had a window.

  
“We’re gonna fly out here.”

  
“Are you kidding me?!”

  
“Do you want to leave this place or not?”

  
“Yes, but flying?”

  
Imra hovered a bit over her and showed her Legion ring proudly, “You just gotta let me carry you.”

  
“I don’t really like being carried… or heights.”

  
Did Psi just admit one of her biggest fears?

  
“Do you wanna run from here trying to avoid those who’ll try to bring you back into your cell or do you wanna trust me?”

  
“Ugh. Fine.”

  
She jumped in her arms, a little embarrassed, but Imra didn’t seem bothered at all: they snuck out that window, Psi didn’t dare to look down and held onto the hero for dear life.

“Do you wanna eat something?”

  
“It’s- it’s midnight.”

  
“I don’t think we have something better to do, do we?”

  
Psi simply nodded, Imra landed right in front of a empty, but still open McDonald’s.

  
Once they sat down, the metahuman broke the ice asking for her story, the 31st century seemed so far in every possible way, plus she was from another planet, she was fascinated; Imra started telling the story of her important family, her arranged marriage to Mon-El, the Legion, her mission in this century.

  
“Wow, I’m surprised Supergirl hasn’t strangled you yet. I’m glad I haven’t been in a relationship with someone in a while, things like these remind me of the good side of being alone.” She stole a fry from her tray.

  
“Yeah.. it’s not an ideal situation. But Mon-El will stay here, that’s why he asked me to be the Legion’s new leader.”

  
“And?”

  
“And I’m okay with that. This has always been his real home and we knew that, even though he kept saying the contrary at first.”

  
“So, one of your first decisions as a leader was to recruit me?”

  
“Actually the first decision.” She took a bite from her burger.

  
“You have something on your face.” Psi chuckled, “Let me just-” she took a napkin and attentively watched and wiped away the mayonnaise from her cheek.

  
“Thanks.”

A few seconds of silence surrounded them before she spoke again; “What about you? What’s your story?”

  
Psi took a bite from her meal and swallowed it before starting her speech. “There’s not a lot to say: my name is Gayle Marsh, I’m a bisexual woman from Illinois, I’m a psychic metahuman, my entire family dropped me instead of helping me handle these.. these powers. I guess that’s partly what made me what I am.”

  
“You know.. in the future, people don’t give their sexuality a name like people here do. If they like someone, they just like them, we don’t care about the person’s sex, love is important in all its shades. By the way, you are not that evil person anymore, that’s who you were.” She corrected her with a sympathetic smile.

  
“Yeah… I grew up on my own.”

  
“I didn’t get along with my family after that arranged marriage situation, I still- I don’t talk to them.. the Legion is my family, it’s all I have.”

  
Sadness soaked up her eyes, she could tell that she cared deeply about her family and there was a hole in her life.

“I don’t know how you did that.”

  
“Did what?”

  
“I could never open up to anyone, and then you just-”

  
“I just feel like I can trust you, I guess you feel that too.”

Later that night, they slept in Psi’s apartment, having telekinesis and having a key were kind of the same thing, Imra was on her couch, Psi on her old bed: she realised she really wasn’t gonna miss this century, there was nothing to tie her to this time, nobody. She’d never truly thought about her loneliness until she was given a chance at a new life, a new beginning: Psi just realized the subtle good influence Imra had on her, it wasn’t normal, she had underestimated her from their first meeting, but she had the skills to be a leader, she was persuasive and gentle, she didn’t push her choice. The 31st century couldn’t be that bad if all people were like her: Psi didn’t know what to expect from that huge leap she was about to take, but she felt ready.

The morning came, sunlight peeked through the curtains, Psi woke up earlier than Imra, who still seemed to be deep in slumber like a baby angel in the meantime; she went through her cabinets, looking for something to eat for breakfast, careful to not wake the girl up.

  
“Good morning.” She mumbled stretching her arms.

  
“Rise and shine, Matilda!” Psi replied jokingly, “Are you ready for your last day in the 21st century?”

  
“I don’t know, are you?”

  
She was caught unprepared by that question, but after a few seconds of deep thoughts, she continued: “Absolutely.”

  
“Great. What are you eating?”

  
“Nothing in my kitchen is even edible anymore, you know, a couple months locked up at the DEO.”

  
“Right, so I guess that means we’re gonna eat somewhere else?”

  
“Yeah, but you need to change, and I guess I will too. Leather doesn’t go exactly unnoticed. I should have something in my wardrobe for you, too.”

  
“Thank you so much.”

They were now wearing much more comfortable clothes, Psi picked up some cash from one of her nightstands ready to go.

  
“Were you comfortable on that couch?”

  
“I’ve slept in worse places.”

  
“I.. I’m sorry.”

  
“No, no, it’s fine. I get it, you’re not comfortable sleeping with strangers in your bed.”

  
“I thought you said we were ‘something’ yesterday, plus.. it wouldn’t be the first time I slept with strangers.” She tried to hide her mischievous grin, but failed miserably: Imra mirrored her expression.

  
They arrived at a café, and ordered their food; their conversation flowed naturally like they’ve known each other for a lifetime.

  
“What are you gonna miss the most from the 21st century?”

  
“Reality shows. Especially the Kardashian’s.”

  
“The what?”

  
“Nevermind, I was just kidding.” Sometimes she forgot she’d only been on this earth for a couple months, and she probably barely left her workplace.

  
“Give me a serious answer, c'mon.” Imra encouraged her.

  
“I’ve been giving it a lot of thought last night as I tried to fall asleep and I’ve realised that I won’t miss anything.. or anyone: it’s probably a mutual feeling.” She acted like she didn’t really care, but she knew that Imra was gonna figure her real feelings out.

“We’ll both start all over once we’re there.” Imra’s hand covered hers on the table. “It’s gonna be strange after almost 7 years spent orbiting around Mon-El. I’m gonna start anew, as my own person.”

  
They both felt comfort in that brief touch, a comfort they were missing.

“Do you think they’re looking for us?”

  
“What?”

  
“The DEO agents.”

  
“Oh. Right.”

  
“You’re not really good at being naughty.”

  
“I’ve never needed to be ‘naughty’?” Imra mimicked the quotation marks around the last word.

  
“I guess we both have to learn from each other.”

  
“By the way, yes. I think they’re looking for us.”

  
“So what are we gonna do?”

  
“We’ll keep spending our last day normally, until they find us.”

  
“No pressure.”

The two stood up from their seats around 11, Psi planned to go shopping, to grab a few clothes before going away, maybe she wasn’t gonna like the new millennium style and trends.

  
They had a lot of fun but weren’t gonna admit it out loud: Imra and Psi shared a special, growing bond they couldn’t define, they just clicked, they had to grow up too quickly for their own good, they’ve never lived life to the fullest, always being busy with their enemies and missions, whether good or bad; they needed to chill sometimes and just let everything go for a bit, they needed to relax too. Psi had spent her last six months alone in a cell, it felt extremely good to have someone to share fun with. For once it wasn’t a bad game she was playing, she was spending a nice day with her friend, a word that had not crossed her mind in a long time: it had never crossed her mind.

Everything in her life had always been temporary, she learned that growing attached to people ended badly, she learned to manage her feelings so she couldn’t be affectionate to anyone, but… for once, after this rush, after not even a full day, her certainties had fallen down. Maybe she could be happy in the future.

  
With her.

Supergirl and Mon-El found them while shopping, by their looks it seemed like that situation was much different than the one they were expecting, but without asking many questions they brought the girls back at the department, Psi was handcuffed once again and Imra’s heart sunk.

  
“What were you guys doing?” Kara asked with her hands on the round table, a hint of worry in her eyes, Mon-El’s look was both worried and angry.

  
“What do girls do in a mall?”

  
“Psi.” The kryptonian’s voice was low and not in the mood for sass.

  
“She’s right.” Imra intervened, “I owe you guys an explanation, so I’ll just start by saying that I planned to leave tonight.”

  
“Leave?” Kara and Mon-El asked in unison, before sharing an embarrassed look.

  
“Yes, I’ve repaired the ship a while ago now, the mission we came here for has been accomplished, I have nothing else to do here.”

  
“What does she have to do with that?”

  
“Mon-El, we’ve talked about this a few days ago. You want me to lead the Legion Of Superheroes, and I’ve decided to bring Psi with me: Kara, you taught me to see the good even in the most improbable people, and that’s exactly what I did. I wanted to give Psi a new life, leading her in a good path.”

Kara’s eyes switched from Imra, to Mon-El and then back to her: did she understand correctly? Did that mean that Mon-El was gonna leave the Legion.. to stay? She was flattered by Imra’s words; Alex, Mon-El and many others praised this quality of hers as well, but it always hit her heart whenever she received a compliment about her attitude towards even the worst villains. Mon-El stayed pensive, he was fidgeting and lowering his eyes on his hands.

  
“So why did you sneak out yesterday?” He asked out of blue.

  
“We needed one last day of.. normality. Before flying into this..” Psi paused and inhaled a deep breath, “new adventure.”

  
The two girls shared an understanding smile; as short as that day had been,they’ve felt more alive in that amount of time than most of their lives, there was life in the simplest things.

“That’s an admirable thing you’ve done, Imra. But you should’ve told us, even though you had the best intentions in your heart.”

  
“Yeah, I think it’s a bad habit I need to get rid of.” Mon-El knew she was talking also about the secret mission she - and Brainy - had kept from him.

  
“I think I’m gonna check up on the Legion ship before.. before we go. You can take off her handcuffs now.” Kara nodded and freed Psi’s wrists, she immediately went after Imra as the atmosphere grew tense in that room: it seemed like the girl had a lot to ask about Mon-El staying, and whatever happened with Imra.

  
“We need to talk about this, what happened?” Psi’s ears only picked that up leaving the room, she could understand why Imra wanted to leave all this drama behind.

While Imra went back with Brainiac 5 to say goodbye to the team, she stayed on the ship, figuring it out, taking her time to memorise it since she was gonna spend a lot of time there from now on.

  
“She told me that we should take care of each other.”

  
“I definitely don’t need a babysitter.” Psi rolled her eyes.

  
“Neither do I.” But at the end they both smiled.

  
“Are you ready?” Imra was dealing with the commands and the different buttons and levers.

  
“Totally.”

* * *

It had been a month since Psi arrived in the 31st century with the Legion: Imra asked her to be her roommate, since she wasn’t used to living alone and she could definitely use some company, but they barely spent time home, being busy jumping from portal to portal, mission to mission. Now, they were about to face their first big threat together, but the strong leader and the stubborn new member couldn’t seem to agree on how to attack those aliens surprising them in their own territory.

“We just have to sneak in, you create one of your bubbles to protect us, just for enough time so I can hit them.”

  
“No, it’s too risky to attack them from such a close distance, I don’t think I can do that. I don’t want them eat us as dinner.”

  
“I thought you were the leader!”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“You should know that risks should be taken, even with the possibility of us being eaten. You’re frustrating.” Psi’s hand rested on her face.

  
“Frustrating? Me? You’re the one who has a lot to say on my skills! If I’m so frustrating, you should just go. Nobody is forcing you to stay here.”

  
She froze, heavy breathing, the other Legionnaires had never seen Imra so angry, and most of them didn’t trust Psi considering her past.

  
“I guess you’re right. Have fun letting this planet be destroyed just because you were too scared to do something we ALL know you’re capable of.”

Psi stormed off and went to her apartment, her mind was ready to pack and leave, but instead, she sat on her bed looking at the mirror wondering what she was gonna do; Imra had become the centre of everything she did, and she barely noticed, she didn’t mind it. She changed her heart in the blink of an eye and it could’ve been so easy in that moment to just snap back into the bad side but.. she didn’t feel like that girl anymore. She liked her new self, she liked it because of her; she liked her.

  
Psi just stayed still, and before she could even process all her messy thoughts, her door opened.

“Psi, thank God you’re still here!” Imra was breathing heavily, even though she probably flew there. “I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said; I let my nerves take over me and I didn’t act as I should have, you were right.”

  
She looked back at her, hoping that it wasn’t too late. “I’ve always needed someone to reassure me of what I can do and.. even if you used the hard way, your words really helped me. I am extremely emotional and sometimes I simply do what I shouldn’t do, without thinking about the consequences, that’s also why.. that’s why I need you. I can’t be a good leader if there’s no one to keep me down to earth.”

  
“Can I ignore the consequences too, for once?”

  
“What?”

Psi’s blue eyes were clouded with tears, she reached for Imra’s arm and pulled her in a kiss: the brunette woman was shocked in every possible, positive way, she didn’t know what she wanted but she found herself enjoying this battle more than she could’ve imagined. The two girls were now gasping for air, their foreheads resting on one another, “If we’re gonna end up on a plate for those monsters, like you said, I don’t wanna have regrets.”

  
“We’re not, because one, everything will be alright and two, we have so much more to do.” Imra’s arms surrounded her neck.

  
“Oh, yeah?” Psi tilted her head to the side, looking forward whatever that ‘much more to do’ implied.

  
“Mh-mh. Now, we gotta head back to the ship, everyone was so worried about what was gonna happen.”

  
“Did they expect me to go crazy and hurt you?” Her voice dropped on the last syllable: Imra didn’t reply, Psi knew the obvious answer.

  
“Imra..”

  
“They don’t know you like I do, but they will. They will learn to trust you soon.”

“They’re not you, they won’t know how to.. handle me.”

  
“Listen to me, they’ve barely seen you in action. They will change their minds, I promise.”

  
“Promise is a heavy word.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I don’t want you to be in hot waters because of me so.. whatever happens between us.. needs to be a secret. We’re gonna pretend like this has never happened.”

  
“But..”

  
“No, no.” Psi put her index on Imra’s lips, “It’s better this way. At least for now.”

  
“Soon.” Imra repeated nodding, she took her hand and led her out of their house.

Everything had happened so fast between the two of them, but it felt so right: Psi entered her life like a hurricane and turned everything upside down, their connection was undeniable and already stronger than some relationships that took years and years to be solid - she thought about whatever she had with Mon-El back in the day - but when things were meant to be, she could just feel it. She felt that whatever she was gonna build with Psi was not a mistake, she had been in relationships and flings with other women, who were the complete opposite of what her blonde partner in crime was, yet it couldn’t feel more right than that.

* * *

 

Their plan worked and they beat those aliens really quickly, everyone had done a great job and seemed to be softer around Psi now. Some of the Legionnaires had been suspicious of something happening between Imra and Psi, but no one dared to say a thing; Brainy and Ultra Boy had a secret bet going on.

  
The lingering looks, the giggles and the chemistry couldn’t be hidden anymore, so, after two months of “Little White Mati-Lies”, like Psi jokingly called them, they decided to reveal the truth to the rest of the Legion, at the end of one of their briefings.

“One last thing, uhm, I don’t want you to think differently of us or think that I’m doing favoritisms after this but.. We’re dating.” Imra took her girlfriend’s hand and raised it, shrugging at the same time, Psi couldn’t look anywhere but at her face, she didn’t like being in the spotlight, as weird as it sounded.

  
“We already know.” Ultra Boy said, Brainy passed something to his hand and Imra was pretty sure she saw somebody high-fiving?

  
“You can go back to whatever you were doing now.” Psi raised her voice.

“Well, that wasn’t the reaction I expected.” She said, now that they were alone.

  
“What did you expect exactly?”

  
“I don’t know.. maybe some shouting involved.”

  
“Maybe there will be shouting involved tonight,” Psi whispered to her ear, Imra’s skin now covered in goosebumps, “but that’s just for me and you.”

  
She leaned in for a passionate kiss, her hand caressing her blonde locks, a smile growing on her lips. Imra had officially started a new chapter, actually, a whole new book of her story in the best way possible, and she wouldn’t have changed that for anything else.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *PSI is slightly ooc in this. 
> 
> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
